An unexpected Reunion
by Runnerload
Summary: Padme Amidala didn't die during child birth, instead a Jedi Master living in exile inside the Outer Rim has put her into a stasis pod in the hope of saving her from death. How will Padme react when she finally wakes up again into a world, which is so much different than the one she's used to?
1. Chapter 1

An unexpected Reunion

Chapter 1

_Somewhere on in the Outer Rim Territory_

Deep down the surface of the highly human influenced Planet called Entralla, lays a large cave system that is uncharted ground for the most of the inhabitants of the Planet but for one man it has been the only possible hiding place where the Emperor wouldn't suspect to find people like him: Jedi, the keepers of peace for countless decades before the Sith Lord Darth Sidious had been able to destroy the Jedi Order and the Galactic Republic. Jedi Master Ralkitta still couldn't believe that the Sith had been able to hide this long from the Jedi, because maybe if they had seen this coming sooner the Jedi Order would be still intact today.

It hadn't been very safe for him to show his face on the surface of the planet during the reign of Grand Moff Tarkin over the complete Outer Rim, because of the fact that the Empire had put a very big bounty on the head off one of the last of the Jedibut if he would die one person would be lost forever: Padme Amidala, former Queen and Senator from Naboo who was kept in a stasis pod by him for about twenty years. Ralkitta and his good friend Master Obi Wan Kenobi had decided to bring her here in the stasis pod after she was on the verge of dying shortly after the birth of her two children Luke and Leia. Knowing that the Empire would be after the twins, they had to be separated and maybe one of them would be able to full fill the prophecy of the "Chosen One" on one faithful day because of the fact how strong their father had been connected with the force. Right now he was sitting in a cantina sitting in a dark corner, waiting for his contact to arrive: Lan Kordan, a well-known smuggler in the Outer Rim territory. He had been his only contact to the world outside of his hiding place; Lan always kept him informed how the war between the Rebel Alliance and the Empire was going because of the fact of always being able to pay the persons in the higher up positions the right amount of credits to satisfy their needs.

While he sit there sipping on his drink, he wondered what would the former Senator think of the world as it was right now: The Rebel Alliance being busy with recovering from a hard fought war the Galactic Empire and were forming a new government as the people of the planets being under attack by the Empire were rebuilding their homes.

_Flashback_

_Obi Wan had just transported Padme Amidala's lifeless body into the Naboo Cruiser and he couldn't help but feel sorry for her as he thought: I really wish that it wouldn't have come to this Padme, but don't worry I still have one last trick up my sleeve to safe you. He tried his very best to shake this horrible image from his mind: His former apprentice, who he loved like a brother burning inside the hot lake of lava on Mustafar. As the med droids kept monitoring the life signs of the Senator and former Queen of Naboo, he had to realize one thing: He had failed completely in the training of Anakin Skywalker but why didn't' he see that coming earlier? _

_Anakin had been lured to the dark side completely by that one person that Obi Wan had never ever trusted fully: the Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, who had been able to hide the one important fact until it was too late: He was a Sith Lord that had set a big plan in motion a long time ago to send the Galaxy into a new dark era. He had felt such a big quake in the force, as he felt a lot of his fellow Jedi being slaughtered by the Clone Troops who had fought side by side in this cruel war against the Separatists. Obi Wan's train of thought was quickly interrupted by one of the med droids saying: "Master Kenobi, Miss Padme is ready for child birth now and we better act now or else we are going to lose her." _

"_Ok I'll be there right away." Kenobi answered after he put the Naboo Cruiser on auto pilot and deep down he hoped that his plan would work because in his opinion she didn't deserve to die this way. _

_Someday when the democracy finally gets restored, people like her would be very useful in building a new government. Senator Amidala's life signs were fluctuating a lot, as a lot of sweat ran down her forehead during the whole very stressful child birth and through the force Obi Wan could sense very well that Padme didn't want to live anymore without her loving husband: Her body had totally lost its will to live. _

_The first child a girl finally saw the light of day; Padme looked with a weak smile at her as it took a lot out of her to say the name: "Leia." Obi Wan then handed the girl to another medic droid, so that he could put it in a little crib on the other side of the little sickbay in the Naboo Cruiser. While Padme was busy with pressing out the second child, her life signs were almost dropping to a dangerous level and of course that made the Jedi Master worried that she wouldn't make it through child birth and so her body couldn't be conserved in the stasis pod on Entralla. He reached out to her through the force, trying his to motivate her to no give up for the sake of her children and as he kept looking at the medical monitor above her head, he anxiously waited for her reaction deep down hoping that it would work in the end. _

_Then the second child saw the light of day and the boy was named Luke by his mother but since Vader would be after the twins of Padme, the two had to be separated even if it hurt Obi Wan a lot to take away the children from her rightful mother but sadly there wasn't any other way. _

_The med droid then send Padme into an artificial coma, to make sure that her life signs would stay stable on the long flight to the edge of the Outer Rim Territory._

_End Flashback_

A dark hooded figure finally arrived at the little oval table where Jedi Master Ralkitta set and as he lifted its hood he could see that it indeed was Lan Kordan, the smuggler that also was in the information selling business to get himself some extra credits.

"Greetings Lan, do you have any new information uncovered for me?"

"Yes, the Rebel Alliance has now almost got rid of the complete Empire presence in the former systems of the Republic there are only a few of imperial troops left that are no threat for the Rebel Alliance." It was good to know that the Empire was finally beaten, so maybe it was time for him to go back into open again, finally leave his self- chosen exile on Entralla behind and maybe help to pass on his knowledge to the new generation of Jedi.

_On Coruscant_

Mon Mothma sat on the couch in her apartment looking into the crowded sky of the big city planet and as she got lost in enjoying this view for a couple of minutes, she couldn't help but wish that one special person would be here to experience the forming of the New Republic: Senator Padme Amidala. It surely had been a huge loss not only for her, after they had worked together side by side for so long in the Senate of the Old Republic but also for her home planet Naboo.

The people on Padme's home world had to endure a lot of suffering during the forceful integration into the Galactic Empire, people that were against the regime being tortured by the servants of the Empire and the Queen of Naboo being removed from Office because she didn't want to stop voicing her disapproval of Emperor Palpatine.

But maybe one person could step into her huge footsteps: Leia Organa because Mon Mothma had seen that same burning ambition that she saw in Senator Amidala from the very beginning.

It was still a lot of work to do, before there would finally be functioning government in place again and right now there was only a provisional council that was busy with working on the Constitution of the New Republic.

_AN: This is my first ever Star Wars story; I had Idea to write it for quite some time now and I've always imagined how great it would be for Padme to able to meet her grown up children and may be become a part of the Senate of the New Republic._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Below the surface of Entralla_

The meeting with his informant had finally come to an end and even when there was no more bounty on his head, Entralla surely still was one of the very dangerous places in the galaxy because here there wasn't any law preventing anybody to just rob you in broad daylight if they wanted to. To his luck a very few people knew about the entrance of the cave system and Master Ralkitta surely was intending to keep it that for now, because he definitely didn't want the greatly advanced technology down there to fall in the right hands. Knowing this large cave system this well from the many years that he had spent here, he could probably find the way to his little chamber with his eyes covered the whole time and just let the force show him the way.

As he was on the way back to the Stasis Pod, of course he kept thinking about the one question: Was now the right time to wake her up? Because of the fact that he had done some research about her political career, he knew deep down that she would definitely be a great help during the forming of the new government after he a very hard fought war with the Empire had been won. During all these years he had been happy to see that the stasis pod that he had developed all these years was actually working very good and had kept her life signs stable all the time but one thing was unclear for him right now: How would she react to the changes that had happened during her long sleep? She surely would be pretty shocked for sure, who wouldn't be after they wake up from a very long sleep and find out that the world they knew didn't exist anymore? As he continued walking through one of the endless seeming corridors, he kept thinking how he would tell her about all the changes that had happened during her very long absence without upsetting her too much.

_Jedi Training Center on Yavin IV_

Luke Skywalker was busy with training some of the new Jedi, knowing very well that there was still a lot of work to be done before the Order would be restored back to its former growth. Having been chosen as the one to restore the Jedi Order, was still something of a very huge burden for him and Luke clearly wasn't so sure that he could handle all this stress on his own. He wished he would still have such a great mentor that Obi Wan had been to him, someone that could take away at least some of the burden that came along with training the new Generation of Peacekeepers but despite some appearances of the old Jedi Master in his visions Luke couldn't turn to anyone for advice in person.

Since Leia had been so busy with all her political work on Coruscant, the two siblings didn't have many opportunities to talk with each other and he had to admit that he missed it a lot to spend some quality time with his sister. "Let the force guide your light saber, let go of any thoughts that could distract you because the moment you let yourself get distracted in battle will be your downfall." Luke said as he watched the Padawans swinging their light sabers from one side to another, their heads being covered helmets to avoid any distraction in their field of view. Losing all those great Jedi in the big massacre at the beginning of the Galactic War had been a great loss for a Galaxy that had been at peace for such a long time up to this point.

What surely had made it the most shocking for the Jedi at this time: They had been betrayed by one of their own, the massacre on the Jedi also resulting in the downfall of the Old Republic. So many lives had been lost during the war against the Empire, a lot of people had lost their homes and now where busy with rebuilding it while Luke wanted to make the Jedi again what they had been for a couple of decades during the times of the Old Republic: Peace Keepers.

Of course the New Jedi Order was inspired by most of the values of the old one, but unless like the great masters of the past Luke didn't see love as a part to dark side. In his opinion love could be a good comrade of Jedi not his downfall, it surely wasn't an easy decision but he had made it anyway: After all these decades the Code of the Jedi needed to be revised, so that meant he would allow the new generation of Jedi to hold onto love instead of stigmatizing it as a way to be lured to the dark side.

_Corcusant _

Leia Organa Solo was in the middle of an important meeting with the some of the Senators of New Republic Senate about the current state of the systems that had already joined it. Senator Siaan Tevv from Sullust was the first speaking right now: "The newly appointed Governor on Sullust has told me that the rebuilding process is going according to the plan right now, even if they had some run-ins with left over imperial troops the security situation is pretty stable right now." Of course Leia was very happy to hear that, as Sullust had been a matter of concern for the Alliance of Free Planets for a while because of some imperials acting on their own without any solid leadership since the death of Emperor Palpatine and had tried their very best to cause some chaos and disrupt the planetary rebuilding process as best as possible.

"Thank you for that short report Senator Tevv and keep me posted on any developments on your home world." Leia said and she was glad, that the Security Council Meetings weren't always that stressful because it felt kind of good to know that they could concentrate their full energy on recovering from the war with the Empire.

_In the cave system below the surface of Entralla_

Master Ralkitta had a last look at the life signs of the former Republic Senator, before he would finally start the wake up sequence of the stasis pod and deep down he hoped that this wouldn't be a thing that he would regret later. _Okay everything is looking good so far; now let's wake you up out of your artificial coma Miss Amidala. _ He thought before he finally pressed the button to start the wake up sequence and didn't take very long for the life signs to get stronger, as he could clearly see on the display that her organs were slowly but surely getting back to produce the more oxygen that was needed than in a comatose state.

It took about five minutes for her life signs to reach the normal level, then Master Ralkitta opened the stasis pod by punching another button on the touchpad next to the pod and anxiously waited for her to open her eyes. Of course he wouldn't tell her too much information at once, because that would probably overburden her and he certainly didn't want her to have some kind of mental breakdown. Padme Amidala then took two breaths, slowly opened her eyes and of course was very confused by her surroundings: _Where Am I? And how did I get here? _Where only two of the many questions that were popping up in her mind at once as she carefully studied her surroundings and finally looked directly into the eyes of the only person in the room with her: A strange old man, with some very old looking clothes. It took quite a while for her to digest all this but then she finally asked: "Who are you and why am I here?"

Master Ralkitta of course could sense her confusion very well as he reached out to her through the force and with a very relaxed tone he replied: "First of all Miss Amidala welcome back to the world of the Living and I'm Jedi Master Ralkitta. You are here on Entralla, which is a planet in the Outer Rim Territory because a good of the both of us brought you here Jedi Master Obi Wan Kenobi and we both decided to put you inside that stasis pod to save you from dying and from the Emperor."

"Where are Obi Wan and my husband Anakin?"

Ralkitta now a sad look on his face as he replied: "I'm sorry Miss Amidala but Obi Wan and Anakin Skywalker or the name I know him under Darth Vader have died a long time ago." Padme was now even more confused than before and she really didn't want to believe what she just had heard:

"They both are dead? How did this happen? This can't be true!"

_AN: Thanks to- Ash themusical girl 13 for reviewing this story, for adding it to her favorite stories list, her story alert subscription, Thanks to- Maddie Bear for adding this story to her story alert subscription and reviewing it, Thanks to- Jessi Lyn 323for adding this story to her/his favorite stories list and her/ his story alert subscription, Thanks to- Loufiction for reviewing this story and it to her/his story alert subscription, Thanks to- Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416 for adding this story to her/his favorite stories list, Thanks to- whats not been taken for adding this story to her/his favorite stories list and to her/his story alert subscription. Please read and review_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

There was a long silence between the two, as Master Ralkitta was a little bit unsure what to say to calm her down a little bit and Padme's head was flooding with so much questions that it felt a little bit like her head was going to explode into a thousand pieces at any moment. She was trying so hard to determine if the man, that had presented himself to her as a Jedi Master was just messing with her or really telling the truth even if she didn't know why she should start to question the character of a Jedi Master. It took quite some thinking but then he finally broke the uncomfortable silence between them: "As sad as it is for you Miss Amidala it's the truth, now let me help you out of the stasis pod." Padme of course was being a little reluctant at first to take the hand of the Jedi, because she just never had been that kind of person to trust a total stranger that quickly even if he was a Jedi Master.

She finally allowed the man to help her out of the stasis pod, still being so unfamiliar with her surroundings the former Senator from Naboo took only very small steps and kept studying this very huge chamber inside the cave. As she finally let go of the Jedi's hand, now wanting to stand on her own another question popped up in her mind that she really needed to be answered:

"What happened after Palpatine transformed the Republic into a Galactic Empire? "

"There was a long war between the Alliance of the Free Planets and the Galactic Empire, Chief of State Mon Mothma and Leia Organa Solo being the driving force during the Galactic Civil War. The Rebels had to endure a lot of loses during it but with the Destruction of the Second Death Star in the Orbit of the Planet Endor the Rebel Alliance was finally able to win the war in the very end." Master Ralkitta told her in short form what had happened after former Supreme Chancellor Palpatine had used his Emergency Powers that the Senate had given to him during the Clone Wars to install a terror regime that had been known for a lot of years as the Galactic Empire.

Of course Padme was glad to know, that Mon Mothma had been one of the people who stood up to Palapatine even if that had meant a lot sacrifices for her and her allies to be made through the whole very hard war but wasn't that the thing that happened in every single one in the end? As she tried to imagine how it most have been like for Mon Mothma and the others to fight against the Empire, she couldn't help but think back to one of her own war memories.

_Flashback_

_There she was on Geonosis, an unkown planet to her up until now chained to a big pole out of stone next to the man that she had recently felt in love with: the Jedi Padawan Anakin Skywalker. Had it been foolish to think that she and her Annie would be able to get Obi Wan out of this mess on their own? Of course she hadn't left the cell area unprepared; she had hidden a hair clip in one of the pockets of her outfit before the Geonsians had escorted them out into the area where they would probably be excuted. _

_Without the two guards noticing anything, she was already very busy with losing up the shackles on her arms just a little bit so that it would a lot easier to fully open them later and just after they she had pledged her love to Anakin she had promised herself not to die out here because she didn't want to give the leader of the Separatists the idea that she had given up herself. Finally she and Anakin had been chained to their stone poles and deep down she knew that she would able to escape this pretty dangerous predicament very quick because her shackles were now very loose. _

_From her position she could hear that someone said some words in a language that she didn't understand, but she kind of had the feeling that it was something like: Let the executions begin because shortly after this person little speech, several doors made out of solid slowly opened and now Padme and the two Jedi by her sight were looking directly into the eyes of some very disgusting monsters. She finally was able to see that some Geonosians were giving the monsters some electric shocks, probably to get them more and more angry by the minute and that surely made her realize that she had to act fast. _

_Before the one monster that was aiming for her stone pole got to close, she was finally able to get one of her hands free and climbed onto the stone pole before she was hit fatally by that disgusting beast. Of course it didn't leave her alone because she was up in a higher position; Padme tried her best to keep the disgusting monster at bay by keep hitting it with the other part of the chain but to no avail. The beast was still trying his best to get to her and no matter how many times she hit it with the chain, it didn't seem to bothered by any pain instead it surprisingly was very quick to close the distance between him and his chosen victim and Padme cried out in pain shortly as the monster injured her back with one of its very sharp claws. _

_Even if it hurt so much, she was very determined to don't let the enormous pain get to her so she quickly tried to figure out a plan to finally get rid of this beast. Carefully she swung down the stone pole using one part of the chain as an rope, with one good aimed she finally sent the monster down the ground but with that problem done momentarily she now had one problem left: How could get off this high stone pole? _

_In the arena Anakin had been able to tame one of the monsters, Padme was quite amazed as she saw her Anni riding the monster and finally taking care of the one that had been patrolling around her stone pole. She jumped down onto the monster, quickly kissed Anakin on his right cheek as they continued to make their way through the arena._

_End Flashback_

Master Ralkitta watched from the distance for the moment as the former Republic Senator was practically lost in thought for quite a while before she finally snapped back into reality as she continued: "Do you have the possibility to get a ship with hyper drive? I think that I want to go to Corcusant and talk to Mon Mothma."

Master Ralkitta thought about that question for a moment before he finally replied: "I don't have a own ship but I definitely know where we can get a ship with hyper drive."

_AN: Thanks to- Gleeful Dreams for adding this story to her/his story alert subscription, Thanks to- Valhea 13 for adding this story to her/his favorite stories list, Thanks to- Ash the musical girl 13 for reviewing this story, Thanks to- Indy Lis for adding this story to her/his story alert subscription, Thanks to- Star Mania for adding me to her/his favorite authors list, her/his favorite stories list, her/his story alert subscription, Thanks to- .5851 for adding this story to his story alert subscription, Thanks to- girl in the red coat for adding this story to her story alert subscription, Thanks to- Psychoboy12 for adding this story to his story alert subscription. Please read and review_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Just for her security, Ralkitta had given Padme one of his own capes that he had stored in a little compartment on the other side of the big chamber that he had built into this cave other the years after he had been forced to go into exile here on this very dangerous planet. The law surely wasn't any courts or the police Entralla was ruled by some merciless cartels that were involved in all kind of black market business and you didn't mess with any of those dangerous creatures, if you wanted to continue to live because everybody that would get in the way of those criminals had paid dearly for it.

The two now walked through the very narrow alleyways of the planet, Padme paying close attention to all those unknown faces around her and even if she was ready to defend herself just with her fists and some well- aimed she wasn't entirely sure if her self- defense tactics would prevent her of getting into any trouble or if some criminals would be able to easily corner her. But then she quickly banned these thoughts from her mind, reminding herself of the fact that she had a Jedi protector by her side even if she still wasn't totally sure if she could trust him entirely but on the other hand: Was there any other alternative left for her to choose? For a quite a while she kept searching her mind for an answer to that question, but she finally had to realize: Her company on this strange unknown planet was the only person that she could trust completely right now.

As they turned left into another crowded alley Padme finally asked the Jedi Master: "What happened with the other Jedi after the Republic was destroyed by Palpatine?" She really hoped that she would stir up any uncomfortable memories for Master Ralkitta as she had posed that question to him but that was really one of those many questions that she wanted to be answered.

Ralkitta surely didn't like to talk about that very dark era for the Jedi, because he had put it behind him a long time ago and he had decided that it was better to put all his fate in his big dream that some other great Jedi would come some day and create a new Jedi Order. Maybe he would be actually there to witness a new generation of Jedi once again becoming the Peacekeepers of the Galaxy and also pass on his knowledge of the Force onto them. But before he could do that, he had to fulfill the mission that his old friend Obi Wan Kenobi had given him a couple of years ago, at a dark time when the most of Jedi had been murdered by the Clone Troops around the Galaxy: Take care of Padme Amidala and protect her from any enemies that might come after her.

Of course Master Ralkitta was very well aware of all the curious glances, that he got from all the traders and smugglers standing nearby and he was busy to find out their intentions during secretly establishing a connection between them with the help of the force. He always on his watch around the narrow alleyways of the Market on Entralla because you could never be sure from which direction a threat may come and you certainly needed to be careful with who you trust. He took one deep breath before he finally answered: "The most of the Jedi weren't able to escape the great Purge known under the name "Order 66" in time and the few that were able to avoid it were forced to go into exile."

Even if her Jedi Protector tried his very best to cover it up, she could see some sadness shortly showing in his eyes and that made her regret it a little bit that she had asked the question in first place.

_Corcusant_

With another two reports the Security Council meeting was finally wrapped up, but her work for today wasn't done she still had a meeting with Mon Mothma coming up later that day were they would talk about the agenda of the next Senate Meeting tomorrow. Leia had to admit that she had pretty much lost in the big halls of the Senate Chamber, when she had first entered it after the Rebel Alliance had conquered the former home world of the Old Republic.

Before the Senate of the Republic had been assembled here, the Senate Building had been the Headquarters for the Imperial Senate but those senators didn't have much of an influence on the politics of the Empire because the most of the important decisions were made by the Emperor himself and some of his loyal henchmen.

She finally left the big office of the Chief of State, the position that she had together with Mon Mothma now heading back to her apartment in Republica 500 were also her mother had lived during her time as a senator of the old republic and it had torn her heart practically apart as she heard about the terrible things that happened on her mother's home world Naboo during that the Empire had occupied the planet.

Over the years she had spent a lot of time doing some research about Padme Amidala, her mother since Bai had told her who her real mother was when she was old enough to understand it. Of course Leia did really have a hard time digesting all this at first, especially that one fact that her mother had been so heartbroken that she simply had lost her will to life.

_Entralla Space Port_

Padme and Master Ralkitta finally reached the little Space Port of Entralla, where all kind of different ships were standing most of them weren't looking that new and one particular freighter looked like it would fall apart at any moment. Ralkitta let his look wander around the pretty crowded Space Port, where a lot of alien species were busy with talking or just sipping some drinks in the nearby Cantina frantically looking for that one person, that he could call something like a friend right in the middle of this huge danger zone: Te'lem a filthy looker freighter pilot, who didn't have the newest ship in the galaxy but they would definitely reach their target with it very fast.

It took quite a while but then Ralkitta had finally spotted him, he shortly smiled at the man from Sullust and as Padme followed the Jedi Master through the crowd, she couldn't help but look very skeptical at all the ships in the hangar and really hoped that this guy wasn't trying to rip them off.

_AN: Thanks to- Lady Vader 1005 for adding this story to her story alert subscription, Thanks to- Shikashiro for adding this story to her/his story alert subscription, Thanks to- Xanastic for adding this story to her7his story alert subscription, Thanks to- Fin Sama for adding this story to her story alert subscription and her favorite stories list, Thanks to- Azhi D for adding this story to her/his story alert subscription, Thanks to- Ash the musical girl 12 for reviewing this story, Thanks .5851 for reviewing this story, Thanks to- J.T.'s A.X for adding this story to her/his story alert list, Thanks to- Age 1984 for adding this story to her/his favorite stories list and her/his story alert subscription. Please read and review_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

With still a skeptical look on her face, Padme now finally sit in the very old freighter but according to him that was the only ship with hyper drive they could get right now. As they entered hyperspace the former Senator couldn't help but think how her children looked right now, who had taken care of them after her death and if they had told them anything about her mother when they were old enough to understand what happened with her real mother. Just the pure thought of meeting her grown up children, a couple of years after she had hold them in her arms just briefly made her quite nervous because she was scared of the reaction from Luke and Leia.

But she also was looking forward to meeting Mon Mothma again, the person that had secretly formed the "Coalition of the 2000" during the final days of the Clone Wars against the Separatists and she already knew deep down that the story would be hard to believe at first for the Senator from Chandrila. Jedi Master Ralkitta couldn't help but notice that the former Queen of Naboo apparently was pretty lost in her thoughts right now and he could imagine, that she was probably totally occupied by digesting this whole new world around her and he couldn't nearly imagine all the pain she must feel right now.

_Jedi Training Center on Yavin IV_

Since Luke had established the Training Center for the new generation of Jedi Knights on this planet, he had also been very busy with beginning to form a new Jedi Council with the very few Jedi that already had completed their hard training already. Of course there was still such a long way to go, till the new Jedi Order would be a well- respected peacekeeping Institution like back in the days of the old Republic and through the force he could sense very well that there was a great uncertainty about the future in the air.

The freshly formed Jedi Council was having a council meeting, discussing some problems with Pirate Attacks in Correlian Space: "The Pirates that I have encountered during my time in Corelian Space surely aren't the average type of criminals that you encounter in some parts of the galaxy. It seems to me that they were somehow able to get access to Imperial Stormtrooper Equipment what makes the Corelian Security Forces no match for them." The Hologram of Jedi Master Ki-Ta'an shortly reported the status on the Corelian Pirate Problem that had bothered the government on Corelia for a couple of weeks now and the Council didn't like this newest development one bit.

Luke had to digest this new information for a minute before he finally said: "This news is certainly disturbing, do the Corelians have any idea yet where the Pirates got their weapons from exactly?"

"The Corelians couldn't find the source of the Imperial Weapons yet but let it make me clear to you and the rest of the Council that I'm doing anything possible to find the weapon depot very soon." This Mission in Corelian Space was surely a big challenge for the newly formed Jedi Order but since the Corelian Security Forces were pretty much overwhelmed with a crisis of this volume, after a lot of soldiers had fallen during the riot against the Galactic Empire at the end of the Galactic Civil War Luke clearly saw it as the Jedi's duty to bring more security to the systems of the New Republic in any way possible.

"How are things going with your Padawan Gantoris?" Rasi Tuum then asked because the young Padwan had been a source of great concern since he had joined the new Jedi Order because he tended to be very driven by negative emotion and being easily frustrated when things weren't going his way. Of course Master Ki-Ta'an had known in advance that the council would ask him about the progress of the education of his Padawan and without much hesitation he said:

"He's doing very well so far, better than I've expected at first and it really seems to me that he finally starts to let go of all his negative emotions."

_Corusant, Office of the Chief of State Mon Mothma_

The first meeting of the day had been finally over, but Mon Mothma still had a very busy schedule ahead of her on this day for example discussing the order of the day for the next Senate Meeting with her substitute in the position of Chief of State Leia Organa who had been very helpful since the beginning of forming this new government.

The newly elected Queen from Naboo had met up with her, updating her on the very dire humanitarian situation on the little peaceful planet that had suffered a lot during the occupation of it from the Empire who had shown absolutely no mercy against the political opposition.

The natural resources were quite short right now and because of the fact, that the rebuilding process of the houses wasn't going as good as expected the Queen of Naboo of course asked if the New Republic could send some food and water supplies to help out during the people that were threating to starve at this moment. Mon Mothma assured the Queen that they would anything in their power to help the planet. Overall the people from had suffered a lot during the occupation even if only a handful of people had actually aligned themselves with representatives from other worlds against the almighty Empire because the most of them had been highly afraid of the consequences for the rest of their people.

But the few that actually had got the guts, to do anything against the occupation of the Planet had paid dearly for it: Queen Apilana had been killed by the 501st Division of Palpatine's Army after he had been tired of her constant opposition against the Empire. After that not so many people tried to organize any resistance against the Empire because the stakes were just too high and with everything to gain and also a lot to lose a great majority of the people of Naboo tried to accept the Empire as good as possible.

_AN: Thanks to- Ash the musical girl 12 for reviewing this story and providing this awesome cover art for my story, Thanks to- .5851 for reviewing this story, Thanks to- Slygrifflepuffclaw for adding this story to her/his story alert subscription, Thanks to- Daria Dx for adding this story to her/his story alert subscription, Thanks to- Queen Yoda for reviewing this story, Thanks to- colbyshere2008 for adding this story to her/his favorite stories list, Thanks to- angel rey for adding this story to her/his story alert subscription. Please read and review_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

With still a couple of hours left before they would finally reach the home world of the New Republic, Padme tried to relax on a little stretcher in the back of the freighter but failed miserably as she was haunted by some cruel pictures out of her past.

_Flashback_

_She had secretly followed Anakin to Mustafar and as she now saw a dark shadowy figure standing on a plateau she started to second guess her decision. Should she really be here? After all Obi Wan had told her about what her husband did she kind of didn't know if he was still the same person that she had fallen in love with or had transformed into a evil version of himself and there was the possibility that he could attack her too. She quickly got rid of this thought, because her Ani couldn't hurt her and maybe he was just somehow confused and he just needed a person to show him the right way. She finally left the cockpit of the Naboo Cruiser in a rather quick pace, a mix of emotions conflicting her as she and her husband finally hugged and deep down she didn't want to believe that anything of those things that Obi Wan had told her were actually true. _

_As they drew away from each other, Padme surely looked worried into her husband's somehow trying so hard to find some answers to her questions. _

"_I saw your ship landing what are you doing here."_

"_I was so worried about you; Obi Wan has told me some terrible things." Padme replied and somehow didn't feel too comfortable as she looked into the somehow very cold looking eyes of Anakin and somehow had the feeling that something wasn't right here but she just couldn't exactly say what it was. _

"_What things?"_

"_He said…that you turned to the dark side and that you…killed younglings and he cares about us!" And as Padme had said that last part she had to fight hard to keep the tears from falling as it upset her very much to repeat all this horrible things. She didn't know how her husband would react to the fact that Obi Wan knew that the two had been a couple for a while but she just couldn't keep any secrets from the man that she loved. _

"_He wants to help you Anakin!" Padme said as her husband somehow a look now on her face that somehow was a little mix out of confusion and maybe some anger but she refused to believe that Anakin had become a total bad person, somewhere inside of them was still a large part that wanted to do good things. _

"_I won't lose you like I did my mother and I promise you to become the most powerful Jedi ever." _

_Padme was now getting scared off Anakin, she didn't recognize him anymore and she surely didn't understand why he had changed in that big way all over sudden. _

"_Come away with me, help me raise our child while we still can and all I want is your love Anakin."_

"_Love won't save you Padme, only with the help of my new power I'll be able to prevent your death and we don't have to run away anymore! I have become more powerful than the Chancellor, I can overthrow him and then we can rule the galaxy together." _

_Never ever had she experienced that kind of fear before, so she slowly started to back away from her husband and now wasn't so sure anymore if he would not attack her too. So much in shock about what she just heard she looked at Anakin with evident concern in her eyes as she replied:" At what cost would that happen? I can't believe what I'm hearing Obi Wan was right you've changed!" _

"_The Jedi have already turned against me don't you dare to turn against me too!" Anakin answered in a highly agitated tone. _

_End Flashback_

With a lot of sweat pouring down on her forehead, Padme finally opened her eyes again still pretty much shaken from this memory from her past and for quite a while she just sat there on the metal stretcher in the back of the freighter and just looked at the plain wall above her.

After some minutes she finally got up from the metal stretcher, figuring that she just couldn't lay there any more staring at the wall above her or else Jedi Master Ralkitta would probably think she was crazy if he would see her like this.

Of course Ralkitta was a little bit confused after Padme returned to the cockpit that quick again and he asked after she finally sat down again on the seat of the co-pilot: "I thought you wanted to rest for a bit before we reach our destination." The former Senator sighed shortly, thinking about what she should say right now because she really didn't know for sure if she should tell the Jedi Master about the bad dream she just had.

Padme took one deep breath before she finally said: "I tried to sleep for a bit, but I failed miserably in the end because of a memory of my past that scared me a lot."

Of course Ralkitta didn't want to force her to talk about something that was so uncomfortable to her so he gently asked: "Do you want to talk about it?" Padme had to think about that for a quite some time before she finally took one deep breath and replied: "I remembered the last the conversation I had with my husband Anakin and I had to realize that he had really turned to the dark side." The Jedi Master took a few minutes to let this information sink in for a moment, the betrayal of Anakin Skywalker surely still was something very uncomfortable to be reminded off but he his best to hide his feelings from the former Senator.

_Two hours later_

The old freighter finally reached the Capitol of the New Republic and now Padme was really getting nervous a lot: How would Mon Mothma react? Would she even believe that it really was Padme Amidala former Senator and Queen of Naboo or some very good imposter? Master Ralkitta finally opened up a communication channel to the spaceport of Corusant requesting the permission to land and of course he really hoped that this whole thing wouldn't blow up in his face in the very end.

The trip down to the spaceport didn't take very long and as they had almost landed the freighter on the surface of the big city planet Padme looked out of the window next to the seat of the Co-Pilot and it somehow felt very weird to return to Coruscant after all these years.

Padme and Master Ralkitta then finally left the ship a security escort was already waiting for them at the exit of the spaceport and they surely would be surprised to see a presumed dead person being alive again. As they had reached to exit of the spaceport the apparent leader of the security team approached them and said: "May I ask what your business on Coruscant is? " Of course Ralkitta could understand the need for security during these dangerous times and so he replied without much hesitation:

"I'm Jedi Master Ralkitta and this is Padme Amidala and we want to speak to Chief of State Mon Mothma." Ralkitta could sense the disbelief of the leader of the security team through the force very well and he knew in advance that there would a lot of explaining to be done.

"Padme Amidala is dead, so don't try to fool us by smuggling a very good imposter into the heart of the New Republic." The man of the security team said and he surely had the greatest respect ever for the Jedi but to his knowledge a dead person couldn't come back alive. Master Ralkitta sighed as the security team was pretty determined to block their way and figured that he had no choice:

"You will escort me and Padme Amidala to the Office of the Chief of State now." The leader of the Security Team repeated the phrase shortly after him and the Jedi Master somehow really hated it when he had to do that. A few minutes later Ralkitta, Padme and their escort finally reached the big office of the Chief of State and now they only had to step into a lift to get to the office room of Mon Mothma on one of the upper level of the building.

Through the short lift ride, Padme tried her very best to calm herself down just a little bit because she didn't want to stand before her former colleague with almost her whole body totally shaking out of nervousness. The lift finally stopped, Ralkitta and Padme finally stepped out of the lift and in the office were already two persons busy talking with each other: Mon Mothma and one other person that they couldn't identify just yet from their point of view.

With great surprise in their eyes, the two persons then finally turned to face them as they realized that they weren't alone in the office anymore and Ralkitta finally said: "I'm sorry for the interruption of your little meeting but I'm Jedi Master Ralkitta and I got a person with me that has requested to see you Chief of State Mon Mothma and it is Padme Amidala."

Mon Mothma was stunned for a couple of minutes, didn't really know how to respond to that because she clearly hadn't heard that name in quite some time and it definitely was difficult to comprehend all this right now. After she had recollected her thoughts just a little bit she finally said: "But that's impossible because Padme died years ago." Padme now stepped forward, took off the hood to reveal her face to her former Senate Colleague and of course she had somehow expected that reaction but could she prove that she really was, who she claimed to be?

_AN: Thanks to- heeeeeem for adding this story to her/his story alert subscription and to her/his favorite stories list, Thanks to- Darth Rabbits for adding this story to her/his story alert subscription, Thanks to- .5851 for reviewing this story, Thanks to- Mike 3207 for reviewing this story._

_Please read and review_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

There was an uncomfortable silence setting in between the two parties, because of the fact that Mon Mothma and her aid didn't really know how to progress in this very delicate situation. Mon Mothma shortly buried her head in her hands and asks herself over and over again: Was this woman really the person that she claimed to be? Carefully the Chief of State stood up from the chair behind the desk, desperately trying to find some way to proof to herself that it indeed was Padme Amidala that stood right in front of her after she had attended the funeral of the former Queen of Naboo. It took quite some time but then she finally asked: "Let's say that I believe you, then how is it actually possible that you are still alive? I was at your funeral on Naboo!"

Padme frantically still searched her mind to say something, that would actually ease the doubts of her old colleague but to her disappointment she couldn't think of anything right now. Because she wanted to choose her words very carefully, she took some time to think about the right words to say:

"I know this whole thing is very strange to you, believe me the whole story was unbelievable for me too as my Jedi company told me it but before my death I was put into a stasis pod to save my life." Of course there was still one question remained unanswered: whose body had been inside the casket if it hasn't been the one of Padme?

Master Ralkitta of course could sense that both of them were busy with thinking about that, as both of them weren't that sure how to progress from here and so he finally said: "Me and Master Obi Wan used a body double to make it believable that Miss Amidala was indeed dead and Master Kenobi had told me some time ago, that he saw in a vision that her life was in danger and that he needed my help to save her."

More and more this started to make sense to Mon Mothma and she couldn't imagine how it felt to wake up out of such a long artificial coma into a world that had changed so much. To wipe away her last piece of doubt about this whole story Padme told her a story that surely no imposter could know of: That one great Coalition that she and Mon Mothma had built together to force the Senate to vote on sanctions against the Neimodian Trade Federation that had been involved into illegal weapon smuggling. Even if she still was pretty overwhelmed with staying right in front of her good friend and former colleague again, she finally closed the distance between and said as she tightly hugged the former Senator: "I'm so glad to see you again Padme, I really missed you a lot over the last years and I'm sure that you would also love to see your daughter Leia."

It was pretty hard for the former Queen of Naboo to keep her emotions in check, as all the joy she was feeling right now in this moment was threating to completely overwhelm her so that she didn't realized the short mention of her daughter at first. After they had finally drawn away from each other Padme said: "She's here? What did she do all these years?"

"She's been a big part of the Rebel Movement against the Empire and I've been busy with mentoring her in a politics because Bail figured that you would probably love your daughter following in your footsteps." Mon Mothma could clearly see that now one little little tear made its way down the former Senators left cheek as she had ended her sentence, figuring that Padme must be really proud of her daughter right at this moment.

Padme really wasn't able to talk for a few minutes, so happy of the fact that one of her former colleagues and good friends had taken her daughter under her wing and she was pretty sure that Leia had been very good in politics because of the mentoring from Mon Mothma. While Mon Mothma's aid had already left the room, to give them some privacy the three finally sat down: Mon Mothma behind her desk and Padme and her Jedi friend Master Ralkitta in the two free chairs directly in front of the desk of the Chief of State and then the Chief of State tried her best to fill in the blanks about the years that she had missed in short form.

Padme listened to every word of Mon Mothma closely, how Bail and his wife had adopted Leia as their own daughter after her "death" on Mustafar and Luke had been raised by the Lars Family on Tatooine and that the old Jedi Order ceased to exist along with the old Republic after Palpatine had claimed in front of the Senate on Corusant that the Jedi were evil and had tried to overthrow the government. Of course Mon Mothma also confessed to her, that she never ever believed that Padme had died because of the rebellious Jedi as she had talked with Queen Apilana on Naboo just shortly after the funeral of the former Senator from Naboo.

As she heard all those bad things that Palpatine had done during the years, also to her home world she couldn't help but feel only hate for that man that she had trusted so much during the whole Naboo Crisis and feel so much regret for the fact that she had made his quick rise to power possible in the first place.

She had got to know Padme Amidala so well over the years, that she clearly saw now that something must clearly made her feel so sad right now and she wished that she could come up with something to make the emotional pain go away just a little bit.

"I know Padme, you're probably thinking to yourself why didn't I see that coming? Please don't beat yourself up anymore for a mistake that you made such a long time ago." It took some time to digest this for Padme but then she finally said: "Yes you're right about that, but I can't help but think that I've maybe could have prevented all this bad things from happening when I didn't trust this man in the beginning."

She sighed shortly, tried her best to ban those negative thoughts from her mind because they were definitely a lot of things that she could now finally focus one and the most important one was: Being the mother for the children that she couldn't have been during the years the two of them had grown up to the adults they were today. Mon Mothma then decided to change the subject for now as she said: "I don't want to bombard you with too much information on day, so I will call Leia now so that you two can finally see each other again after all these years."

Of course Mon Mothma was surely aware that she had some persuading to do, because of this very amazing story but she was the determined to let this little family reunion happen right here. Hoping that Leia was already back in her office Mon Mothma called her personal comlink and anxiously waited for an answer as she looked shortly into a clearly nervous face of her surprise visitor. Leia Organa then finally appeared on the Comlink and said: "Can I help you with anything?"

Mon Mothma took one short breath, carefully choosing her words in this one as she finally replied:

"I know that it's on short notice but I would like to see you at my office, because there's someone waiting for you."

Leia Organa surely had a confused look now on her face, wondering who was waiting for her at the office of the Chief of State but she put that thought aside as she answered back: "Okay I will make my way to your office directly after the end of the call."

_AN: Thanks to- mchef 90 for adding this story to her/his favorite stories list, Thanks to- ahsokatano191 for adding this story to her/his story alert subscription, Thanks to- Maddie-Bear for reviewing this story, Thanks to- 666mewmew for adding this story to her/his story alert subscription and her/his favorite stories list, Thanks to- Mike 3207 for reviewing this story, Thanks to- Little Skywalker for adding this story to her story alert subscription, Thanks to- .5851 for reviewing this story, Thanks to- Ash the musical girl 12 for reviewing this story. Please read and review_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"There is still one tiny thing that I still don't understand completely, why did neither you nor Master Kenobi tell anybody of my family or my closest friends that I'm still alive?" Padme asked after a longer silence between the three had started, as they waited for Leia's arrival in the office of Mon Mothma and that one question just popped up in her mind that still had been unanswered. Of course Jedi Master Ralkitta had somehow known in advance that this question would be asked by the former Senator sooner or later and he would probably ask the same question if he was at her position. Because he was trying to choose his words very carefully, it took some time before Ralkitta finally replied: "You have to believe me, that this decision was definitely not an easy one to make at this difficult time for the Jedi. There was a long discussion about the question, if Padme's children and her parents should know about the plan that Master Kenobi and I had put together and we two had a very different opinion about that.

I was the one that suggested that at least her children and her closest friend deserved to know about the plan for Padme but Master Kenobi was against that suggestion, because of the fact that the Senators of the Loyalists Group were definitely now next on the hit list of Palpatine as the Jedi had been taken care of. Obi Wan didn't want to put the big mission at risk by trying to secretly divert a message to Mon Mothma or Bail Organa, figuring that Palpatine was probably already spied on every move Bail and Mon Mothma did. "He somehow hoped that the reasons for their actions were somehow reasonable to Padme and he surely hoped that she wouldn't hold a grudge against him or Obi Wan. Padme of course thought about all that she had just heard from the Jedi and it was hard to hear that Obi Wan and Ralkitta had kept the truth from her closest friends and her family, it maybe also seemed kind of totally cruel from her point of view but then another voice in her head kept telling her: From the Things I've heard about Palpatine's Galactic Empire so far it really seems that they maybe had no other choice at all. She couldn't hold a grudge against either man even if she wanted to, because all that mattered to her in the end was one thing only: Finally being able to see her children again after all these years they had been separated, even if she was a little bit nervous about their reaction to this shocking news.

Finally Leia stepped into the large office of the Chief of State, shortly nodded at the two yet unknown visitors as stepped nearer to the desk of Mon Mothma and then said: "You wanted to see me?" Padme turned her head to have a look at the young woman that just had entered the office of Mon Mothma and she kept looking at her, of course she couldn't help but think the entire time: _Will she recognize me? _ Mon Mothma of course was well aware of how uncomfortable this whole situation must be for Padme so she decided to cut right to the chase without any hesitation: "I know the story I'm going to tell you is going to be hard to believe but this is your mother Padme Amidala. Two Jedi Masters have put her into a stasis pod to save her life."

Of course Leia was pretty shocked by what she just had heard, all these years she had thought that her mother had died after her birth as Bail had told her as she had been old enough to understand and now here she sat in Mon Mothma's office being alive? That really couldn't be possible!

For a couple of minutes there was an uncomfortable silence in the room, nobody really knowing what to say at this moment and of course Mon Mothma had expected that kind of reaction from Leia and who wouldn't be shocked by that kind of news at her position? Padme decided to be the first to break the silence between them as she stood up from her chair in front of Mon Mothma's desk and said in gentle tone to Leia: "Believe me this whole story was very hard to believe for me too at the beginning and I totally understand the confusion that you're going through right at this moment, as you contemplate if you can really trust me or if I am just a very good imposter of your biological mother."

She took all the time that she needed to process all this information that she just heard and then finally said: "Is that really you Mother? I have to admit that I've somehow kept dreaming about this moment from the day that Bail told me about my real mother but never ever did I think that it could actually happen in reality." Even if she tried so hard to keep them at bay, some tears now made their way down her cheeks as she somehow realized that the woman that stood directly in front of her right was really her mother. Padme now stood up from her chair too, Leia practically collapsed into her mother's shoulder so much overwhelmed by the fact that her real mother was standing in front of her and it clearly wasn't a dream.

Leia cried into Padme's shoulder for a couple of minutes and for the former Senator from Naboo it felt so good to hold her grown up daughter in her arms and now she also let some of the tears flow down her cheeks, that she tried so hard to bottle up since she had seen Leia for the first since all these years between that faithful day where she had been on the verge of dying and the present day. But right at this moment she wished to be able to enjoy this precious moment with another person also: Her husband Anakin but she didn't have the guts right now to ask what had happen to him. She finally decided to forget about this question for now, because she surely didn't want to ruin this moment between her and her daughter in any way.

_AN: Thanks to- Reality is wrong for adding this story to her/his story alert subscription, Thanks to- guest for reviewing this story, Thanks to- ahsokatano191 for reviewing this story, Thanks to- Tavvy2o for adding this story to her/his favorite stories list, to her/his story alert subscription, Thanks to- Goodalwayswins98 to her/his favorite stories list, reviewing the story, adding it to her/his story alert subscription, Thanks to- Jedi Angel001 for reviewing this story, Thanks to- .5851, Thanks to- Mike 3207 for reviewing this story. Please read and review_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

With mother and daughter having finally recomposed themselves, Padme couldn't help but just stare at her daughter blankly for quite a while as she was just of the fact what beautiful young woman Leia had become over all these years and wiped away the last left tears. She then finally asked: "What career path did your brother decide to take?" She somehow could imagine really good, that Obi Wan had made arrangements to train him in the ways of the Jedi as he gets old enough but she somehow wanted to hear it from her daughter herself. After also Leia had wiped away some of the last remaining tears from this very emotional reunion with her biological mother, she took one deep breath and replied: "He became a Jedi Knight just like our father and since he had been very busy with rebuilding the Jedi Order we didn't have much opportunity to talk in the past weeks."

Even if she tried so hard not think about it, knowing that Luke had become a Jedi Knight just like his father stirred up some painful memories again: On his former home world "her" Anni had slaughtered a lot of Sand people to avenge the death of his mother and it scared her so much that his voice had been so much full of hatred and Padme didn't know at this moment how to react: Should she comfort him or be angry at him because of letting his negative emotions take control over him? All she did want was his unconditional love and not an almighty Jedi because she surely didn't want him to betray the principles of the Jedi Order. She couldn't help but think that she had already lost him to the Dark Side at this point and there would no escape for him out of this fatal downward spiral. She quickly banned those thoughts about Anakin out of his mind, because she didn't want to think about what it would do to her if he didn't live anymore. Padme was only sure of one thing only: Hearing about the death of her husband would still definitely devastate her emotionally, because she somehow knew that deep was still some good left inside of him.

"That's very good to know, I really need to see him next even if I'm sure that this whole thing will probably be also very hard for him to comprehend." Padme said and sighed shortly as she somehow hated the fact a lot, that all of this emotional weight seemed to be so heavy that it felt like it was going to crush her any moment. Deep down she knew, that she wouldn't be able to run away from the truth forever at some time she needed to ask that question or either the fact that she didn't know about Anakin's destiny would definitely destroy her.

Leia could see that something was clearly bothering her mother, even if she tried so hard to keep up a happy masquerade but she clearly didn't want to push the subject right at this because she figured that her mother would definitely tell her it sooner or later on her own terms. Padme of course realized that her daughter was looking at her with a worried expression on her face, so she quickly looked away stared at a painting on the wall for some minutes before Leia finally got her out of her little trance: "Luke is at the Jedi Academy on Yavin IV, he has trained a few Jedi of the New Order there and of course it will certainly shock him that you're still alive."

The trio then finally made their way out of the office of the Chief of State, after Padme and Mon Mothma had said their goodbyes and made their way back to Space Port of The Capitol of the New Republic. The whole way to the space port of Corcusant Leia couldn't help but think about the reaction from her brother to this news, it certainly would be hard to believe for him at first as it had been for her and she didn't really know if Owen Lars did actually tell him something about his real mother when Luke got older.

They had never really talked about their real parents in general, Leia just had managed to Luke randomly such a long time ago what she got in her mind from the things that Bail had told her about her biological mother: she was very beautiful but somehow also very sad.

Of course she had asked herself for quite a while: What had made her so much sad? She didn't know much about her real father, only that he had been killed by another Jedi that had turned to the Dark Side of the Force that magical thing that had a lot of impact on what happened in the galaxy apparently. As Leia was kind of busy with her own thoughts, another question popped in her mind: She figured that she somehow had to introduce Han to her mother, because she certainly wanted her to meet the man she had felt in love with but what she would think of him?

Leia choose to forget about this one little problem for the time being as she could also deal with that at a later time and somehow she was pretty sure that her mother would love the man by her side. Padme meanwhile was thinking about her future in this New Republic a little bit: Should she return to being a politician in the senate or just focus on being a mother to her grown up children? Maybe she would return to Senate, because she deep down knew that she wanted to make her contribution to this young state. She would also definitely stop by her home world, a place that surely must had changed a lot all over these years and she still had some memories about some good times there when she actually had no political crisis to worry about. Like it had been yesterday she still could vividly remember the wonderful time she had spent with Anakin in the lake country on Naboo and all this trouble of the Separatists crisis had been so far away at this time.

_AN: Thanks to- wamakima5004 for adding this story to his story alert subscription, Thanks to- ShyMaryButterfly for adding this story to her story alert subscription, Thanks to- Animee Lover Infinity for adding this story to her/his story alert subscription and her/his favorite stories list, Thanks to- Music Lover 500 for adding this story to her favorite stories list, Thanks to- Mike 3207 for reviewing this story, thanks to- Ash the musical girl 13 for reviewing this story, Thanks to- .5851 for reviewing this story, _


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Padme, Jedi Master Ralkitta and Leia Organa where finally back on the old freighter at the space port on the Capitol Planet of the New Republic. Being back at here was still so surreal for the former Queen of the Naboo, never would she have imagined in her head to have opportunity ever again to return to this place and one thing she clearly needed some to get used to: A lot of things had changed here on Corcusant and also probably in the rest of the galaxy during her long absence. As good as could she still had avoided to busy her mind with thinking about the one person that she had surely loved the most over the years: Anakin Skywalker, a young Jedi Knight that she had fallen in love with after she had thought that she couldn't live a lie but decided to screw all her doubts as they both were on the verge of dying in a big arena very far away from their home.

But no matter how hard she tried to get this question out of her head, she had asked herself over and over again: Had it been a big mistake to marry him? Padme couldn't help but somehow think, that she somehow had been a part in the downfall of her own husband because she figured that it maybe had ended all better if they could have showed their love openly even if that meant that Anni had to leave the Jedi Order in the end. Maybe she was totally wrong about that, he could also turned to the Dark Side of the Force because of the whole "being the most powerful Jedi ever" thing and after he had a vision that showed how she died being in a lot of pain. It still horrified her as she thought back to the last talk they both had on Mustafar, how he was dreaming on ruling the galaxy by her side after he had overthrown the Chancellor of the Republic and it all sounded like a dictatorship to her. She couldn't believe that this was still the same man that she married on her home world Naboo, had finally confessed her love to him for the first time ever right before they were forced to fight against some horrible looking creatures in the big arena of Geonosis.

Of course it didn't go by Leia unnoticed, that her mother was deeply lost in thought as she just blankly stared at the ceiling of the old freighter but she surely didn't want to push for anything figuring that she would definitely talk about what ever bothered so much on her own terms. Slowly the entrance ramp of the freighter finally closed, so that the ship was ready for take-off and after Jedi Master Ralkitta had made one last quick pre-flight check-up he started up the engines to lift off from the ground.

As they entered they had left the big city planet behind them, Padme had none final look at the big planet and kind of asking herself if she would ever return or maybe go back to her home world Naboo that one place where she had always felt more at home than on the capitol world of the Old Republic. In the pilot seat Ralkitta was busy with making the final preparations for the jump to hyperspace and Leia couldn't help but ask himself the question: How would Luke react seeing his mother in person, the one person that he didn't have any memory off? Her mother was probably asking herself the same question, Leia also couldn't really imagine how all this surreal situation most of the people that she knew were already dead a long time ago and all these changes would definitely take some time getting used to.

_Yavin IV- Jedi Training Center_

The meeting of the Jedi Council was finally finished, Luke was now back in his chambers busy with meditating feeling some the Force Signatures from Jedi Knights that were almost located all over the galaxy. Surely the newly formed wasn't nearly that big than the old one, about which Luke had read a lot in the process of becoming a Jedi Knight under the watchful eyes of Ben Kenobi. Somehow he couldn't help but think that Ben was probably still watching over him after all the training and the knowledge about the ways of the Jedi he had given him.

Somehow he was there were still moments, where he was surely second guessing himself strongly doubting that he really was fit for this challenge in the end and in this low moments only one thing kept him going: He needed to have faith in the force, that had chosen him to be that one person who would bring back balance to force and not his dead father Anakin Skywalker. Not seeing it coming that the young Skywalker would soon be there downfall, the old Jedi Order had seen the Prophecy of the Chosen One finally fulfilled but in the end the Dark Side had beaten the Jedi because they successfully hidden one Sith Lord right under their nose: Palpatine.

Because it would take a while to reach Yavin IV, Padme went into the back of the old freighter trying her best to mentally prepare herself for the first ever talk with her grown up son. Of course the question would pass through her mind, how she would cope with the fact that he maybe had no memory of her because of whatever reason there maybe. Leia contemplated for a while if she should join her mother in the back of the freighter and then she finally bottled up all her courage at once to leave the cockpit to see what her mother was up to.

Padme lay on one of the little metal beds, deeply lost in thought as she closed her eyes the entire time she didn't notice at first that her daughter had entered the resting area and Leia was quite unsure of what to say exactly.

Slowly she sit down on the other metal bed that hung on the opposite wall of the freight room, the young politician took one deep breath before she finally said: "I'm sorry to disturb you but I couldn't help but notice the troubled look on your face and I just wanted to say that whatever happens on Yavin IV I'll be there for you the entire time as your moral support." Padme opened her eyes, sit up straight to face her daughter and replied with a smile on her face:

"Thanks I'm glad to hear that, but I guess I shouldn't be worried about this too much because this something that I need to do even if I've been totally nervous about this whole first meeting with my grown up son." Padme said with a little smile on her face, and then she softly kissed her daughter on the forehead and she really looked forward to finally being the mother that she couldn't be all these years.

Meanwhile Jedi Master Ralkitta was busy with keeping a close eye on the cockpit controls, knowing very well that all this must be very difficult to handle for the former Naboo Senator as he could feel her obvious distress through the Force.

_AN: Thanks to- Ash the Musical Girl 13 for reviewing this story, Thanks to- shann0nm00r3 for adding this story to her/his favorite stories list and her/his story alert subscription, Thanks to- .5851 for reviewing this story. Please read and review and you can definitely look forward to the meeting of Padme and her grown up son in the next chapter_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Over the Intercom of the freighter Jedi Master Ralkitta finally announced the arrival in the orbit of Yavin IV. Padme took one deep breath before she left the resting area of the old freighter together with her daughter, as she had been busy to think what exactly she should say to her son at this first meeting after all these years they had been separated. With a little smile on her face, she somehow tried to mask her worries about this whole thing in front of Leia even if probably failed miserably at doing just that because her daughter could definitely read her like an open book.

Meanwhile on the surface of the planet, Luke could sense the presence of his sister not far away from his current position and of course he couldn't help but ask himself what reasons she did have for this unannounced visit at the Jedi Training Center. He couldn't place the other two force signatures right at this moment, one of them could be a Jedi but he had to dig deep inside of himself to determine where he had felt the presence of that person for the last time. Back on the old freighter, Jedi Master Ralkitta had opened a com link to the Jedi Training Center:

"My Name is Jedi Master Ralkitta and I request permission to land at the hangar." Then Padme, Leia and Master Ralkitta anxiously waited for a response from the Jedi Training Center and Leia tried to ease her mother's nervousness by holding onto her hand gently.

Padme was thankful for that little gesture of affection from her daughter; even if she deep down wished to able to relax a little bit more. It took quite a while but then the holographic image of another Jedi Master appeared on the com-link display of the ship:

"Master Ralkitta, my name is Master K'taan and I would like to ask what your business here at Jedi Training Center is?" Somehow Ralkitta could sense the distrust from the Jedi on the other side of the com-link and he couldn't blame him, even if that brought up the horrible memories of the way that he had left the Jedi Order. He remembered it just like it was yesterday, how he and the Council did have a huge dispute over the true motives of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine Master Ralkitta keep trying to make the Council understand that Palpatine would be the downfall of the Jedi Order very soon.

But burying out old resentments would surely get him nowhere right at this moment, so he really needed to choose his next words wisely: "I'm here because one of my passengers, Padme Amidala wants to see her son Master Skywalker is a personal meeting possible?"

Master K'taan hesitated with the response for quite some time, trying to figure out if he really could trust that unknown Jedi Master or if that really was a very clever deceit by a Sith in disguise. The galaxy surely still wasn't a safe place for the Jedi, of course the Sith had suffered a fatal blow thanks to Master Skywalker but deep down the newly formed Jedi Council knew very well that the Sith would definitely return some day to have their revenge.

But he could sense that this Jedi's intentions were totally sincere so that he finally said: "Alright Master Ralkitta you have permission to land in the hangar and I will notify Master Skywalker of your arrival immediately."

Sensing this one special presence, made Luke think of the last time where he had sensed this person: The day of his birth as the son of a young Jedi that had been betrayed by another fellow Jedi by the name of Darth Vader. But as he searched his mind for any memory of this person, he only came across numerous images of happy times with the only person that he remembered being his mother the most time of his childhood: Beru Lars.

In some way that person seemed familiar to him but he couldn't help but ask himself over and over again: Who is that person and why does one part of me feel like I deep down know her? He already knew in advance that they had visitors when Master K'Taan arrived in his chambers to notify him and finally said: "I will welcome our guests personally at the hangar." 

Padme's nervousness had ceased just enough as the freighter was about to land in the hangar of the Jedi Training Center on Yavin IV and of course she wondered, if he maybe was already waiting for their arrival on the surface. Leia had sat down on a chair directly behind the seat of the Co-Pilot, while Master Ralkitta was totally concentrated on the final preparations for the landing in the hangar and he surely was anxious to meet some of the Jedi Knights from the New Jedi Order.

A lot of things had probably changed since he had gone into self-chosen exile after his big dispute with the Jedi Council, also the Galaxy was still an dangerous place for the Jedi as some Sith were still out there to hunt down the new generation of Jedi Knights.

At this point he couldn't really say for sure, if Obi Wan had been right at the end that Luke, the son of Padme Amidala really was the one to bring balance to the Force because it was too early for that in his opinion. As he was busy with the final landing preparations, Master Ralkitta couldn't help but wish that his old friend Obi Wan could be here to witness this rebirth of the Democracy and the Jedi Order. Finally the ship gently landed in the big hangar, as Padme looked out of the window next to the seat of the Co-Pilot she could see big ships already being parked next to theirs and deep down she didn't know if she would able to keep her emotions in check, because to her son she probably was a total stranger and because of the fact she shouldn't get her hopes up.

Ralkitta had finally turned off the engine of the freighter, after he had pressed a button next to the entrance ramp the trio finally left the ship and their arrival was already awaited by Master Luke Skywalker. Leia motioned to her mother, to let her do the talking for now and of course Padme was perfectly fine with that as she had already figured out on her own that her daughter would have do some explaining in front of her brother at first.

The two siblings shortly hugged each other, and then Luke said: "It's nice to see you Leia, but I'm kind of surprised to see you so to what reason do I own the pleasure?" Leia smiled in return to cover up how difficult this whole thing was for her, because she didn't know how her brother would react to the fact that his mother didn't die at birth, a woman that he didn't have any memory off? She took one deep breath and finally said: "This is really not easy for me to say, but I will to put in words the best way I can. Do you remember when I told you about the memories that I have concerning my real mother?" Even if he wasn't exactly sure where his sister was going with this, Luke shortly nodded and then Leia finally continued:

"Bail actually has told me so much more about my real mother, the former Queen and Senator of Naboo Padme Amidala who was married to OUR father the young Jedi Anakin Skywalker. He told me that she died right after giving birth to us and I believed that story until today, where I met her in person she's still alive and is here with me. I know that this is probably hard to believe, trust me I felt the same way at first but she's really our mother Luke." Luke was really shocked by this information, he looked at this woman Padme Amidala closely as Leia finally mentioned to her to come closer but there was no pictures in his head that reminded him off her and he somehow was feeling so conflicted right now: Through the force he could feel that Leia was telling the truth but to his mind, this woman was a stranger to him.

_AN: Thanks to- Daniella Harwood for adding this story to her story alert subscription, Thanks to- Ash the Musical Girl 13 for reviewing this story, Thanks to- Ares Hel for adding this story to her/his story alert subscription and to her/his favorite stories list, Thanks to- .5851 for reviewing this story. Please read and review_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Luke took quite a while to digest all these things that he had just heard and after doing some thinking he finally asked: "Why were you and me separated in the first place?" Padme had known in advance how difficult this whole thing would be, as she kept herself in the background for now of course she hoped that her daughter would come up with plausible explanations for the actions that people had done without asking them for their opinion. Leia surely knew that she had to choose her next words very carefully, already being quite aware of the fact that her brother was already upset because of what he just had heard and she understood very well how hard this all must be to comprehend.

After taking one deep breath she finally said: "You and me were separated for our own safety, it surely wasn't an easy decision to make for Padme and Obi Wan at this point of time but the last thing she wanted was that her children would fall into the hands of the Empire after the old Republic had collapsed because of Palpatine." There was some silence between them before Luke finally asked:

"But I don't understand why our real mother wouldn't come with us into hiding and fake her own death instead!" That last remark hit Padme really hard, even if she had to agree with him and had to ask herself: _Why didn't I go into hiding with my children? Instead I was foolish enough to let myself be persuaded by Obi Wan into thinking that it was the best for my children if I would stay behind and let the Emperor think that I was dead.* _She tried very hard to fight it but one tear finally rolled down her left cheek, which she quickly wiped away with the back of her right hand. Then Leia stepped a little bit closer to Padme again, softly squeezing her hand for a moment as she could clearly sense how painful this whole conversation was for her.

Padme finally took one deep breath thinking to her: _No matter how painful this whole thing might be to endure, this is really something I've got to get through. _"Trust me Luke if I could make it undone what happened I would do it immediately, this decision was truly one of many that I'm not proud of and maybe there has been too much damage done but please give me one chance to make up for the lost time."

"Our mother only stayed behind and faked her death to ensure our safety, because if she had stayed with us we probably wouldn't have got the peaceful childhood we had." Leia said voicing her verbal support for her mother, hoping that somehow Luke would understand that they mother had decided this all having the right intentions. Also keeping in the background, standing at the rear end of the freighter Jedi Master Ralkitta watched this scene play out in front of him and kind of felt so sorry for them all because that was clearly not how a big family reunion should go after not seeing each other all these years.

As Padme and Leia anxiously waited for a response from Luke, they hoped that he could somehow find it in his heart to forgive his mother for what she did even if that was probably easier said than done. Luke meanwhile began to pace the big hangar, trying to decide what to do in this very difficult situation as he asked himself: Could he really believe the fact, that this stranger was his real mother as he somehow knew that no mother would leave their children alone?

He was suddenly interrupted as a very familiar voice spoke through the Force with him:

_Luke, my son if there's anyone to blame for your family being torn apart it's me and not your mother. I know it's hard to believe what you've been told but it is the truth, even if it was a forbidden love because of the Code of Jedi me and your mother fell in love long before you and Leia were born and if I hadn't let Palpatine cloud my judgment we could be a happy family now. _

Luke was so touched by the words of his father that he couldn't fight the tears anymore and finally let them just fall down his cheeks. Padme wanted to close the distance between her and her son but she was quite unsure if that was the right thing to do and so she waited for the right moment to come. Trying his best to calm down again Luke finally was able to get out the words: "Oh Mother I missed you so much."

Then Padme finally closed the little distance between them and it felt so got to be able to hold Luke in a gentle embrace. For a couple of minutes mother and son just enjoyed this moment, time becoming an irrelevant thing to them for now because they just wanted to enjoy this special moment together. But as the young Jedi Knight's head lay there on his mother's shoulder he realized that he soon had to tell her one bad news, if nobody had told it already: The death of her husband and their father Anakin Skywalker and that news would definitely devastate her. One thing was pretty clear to him right at this moment: Sooner or later he had to tell her this, of course choosing his words very wisely because that was one thing that they really couldn't keep a secret no matter how painful it might be to endure.

When they finally drew away from each Luke was the first to speak: "I suggest that we continue this little family reunion at a place that's more private than the hangar of the Jedi Training Center."

Jedi Master Ralkitta, Leia and Padme just nodded in agreement, then the little group finally followed Luke out of the Hangar of the Jedi Training Center and because Leia and Luke did have a special connection through the Force she somehow knew what he worried about a lot right now: Telling their mother about the death of Anakin Skywalker.

_AN: Thanks to- Ash the musical girl 13 for reviewing this story, Thanks to- .5851 for reviewing this story, Thanks to- Darth Vader Fangirl 15 for adding this story to her favorite stories list, adding me to her author alert subscription, Thanks to- prank princess 123 for adding this story to her story alert subscription, Thanks to- Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416 for reviewing this story. Please read and review_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

There was some silence between them as they had all sat down in Luke's private Chambers at the Jedi Training Center, the two siblings and their mother being totally unsure what to say right now when Padme finally spoke again: „This is very difficult to ask for me, but I really need this question to be answered and you certainly don't have to be easy on me don't worry about that one bit. "

Of course Luke and Leia were totally aware of what question would come now, as they shared a short look with each other trying to figure out who was more qualified to tell her about Dad's death and Luke finally just nodded in his sister's direction.

As he finally faced his mother again, the former Senator took one deep breath and said: "What happened to your dad Anakin Skywalker?" Luke could feel his mother's emotional pain through the force; even if she fought very hard to suppress these painful memories about the sudden change in the man she had loved so much, like the moment when Obi Wan had told her that "her" Anni had mercilessly slaughtered little younglings in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Luke quickly focused back on the task at hand as tried to choose his words wisely: "Darth Vader, the name our dad had given himself died after he had saved me from Emperor Palpatine." For a couple of minutes there was awkward silence between them, Padme didn't quite know how to react after hearing this very shocking news and she couldn't help but think if she should be happy that she was right all along because there truly had been some good left in him or should she be sad because of the fact that she would never be able to see the man she loved so much again?

The only person that was to blame for their children to grow up without their real father was: Palpatine, the one person that she had trusted so much in the past because she had thought that he only wanted what's best for the Republic. But as the events that were set in motion by the power hungry Supreme Chancellor were already too late to be stopped, Padme had finally realized how foolish it had been to trust him and maybe all of these bad things could have been prevented from happening if she had only realized that a lot earlier.

But was there in any use, beating herself up for false decision that she had made a long time ago and couldn't take back even if she wanted to? Meanwhile also Leia was experiencing some conflicted emotions: Of course Darth Vader was also her father but she also couldn't get that one other picture out of her head, the ruthless Sith Lord that commanded a big army of storm troopers and had tried to put a fatal blow to the rebellion against the Empire at numerous times.

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't imagine that this man had really been a Jedi Knight just like Luke long before they both had been born instead she could only see that very menacing looking figure in the black suit being more machine than human. She had tried so hard to keep her guard up, trying to pretend that she would be able to stay strong even now but it kind of seemed to be a losing battle as she couldn't keep her tears from falling down her cheeks. Luke hesitated for a moment, because he still didn't know his mother that much like he was supposed to but then he finally got up from his chair and captured her in a tight embrace of course Padme thought meanwhile: _Probably the roles should be reversed but I guess that I'm not invincible. _

It took quite a while to recollect herself but then Padme was finally able to speak again as she said: "I don't if I can but I surely want to try my best, making up for the time that you two had to spent without your real mother and it still makes me kind of sad not to have been able to watch you grow up after I've had to give you away."

Thinking about that day, were she had to give her children away into the care of the Jedi Knight Obi Wan after just have given birth to this two wonderful looking twins still made her mood falter a bit because it surely had been a very hard decision for her. All the time after she had woken up out of the stasis she couldn't but think how bad of mother she had been to her children, even if the situation really didn't allow her to watch her two wonderful twins grow up as bad as wanted to.

No matter how life threatening the collapse of the Old Republic might have been, she kept asking herself over and over again: Shouldn't she have searched for a way to go with her children into hiding instead of running away and letting herself be put into a stasis pod for the next couple of years? Maybe she should have but there was no use in complaining about that right now, because unfortunately this was one of the many things that she couldn't take back even if she wanted to and she could only hope that her children would forgive her some day for the things that she had done. Padme surely didn't want to imagine what terrible things Anakin must have done under the orders of this monster Palpatine that had lured her Anni away from the path of the light directly to the Dark Side of the Force. Clearly only one thing mattered to her the most right at this moment:

She finally wanted to be the mother for her twins that she hadn't been able to be all these years, be able to be a part of Luke and Leia's life and she couldn't help but wonder if there was a man in her life that she loved.

_AN: Thanks to- fimrl for adding this story to her/his story alert subscription, Thanks to- Mike 3207 for reviewing this story, Thanks to- Slygrifflepuffclaw for reviewing this story, Thanks to- Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416 for reviewing this story, Thanks to- .5851 for reviewing this story. _

_Please read and review_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It took quite some while but finally Padme had recomposed himself, but deep down it still felt so uncomfortable to her to allow herself that moment of weakness even if those two persons were no strangers to her. One thing was very clear to her right at this moment: There clearly was no good in beating herself up over and over again because the mistakes that she had made in the past, because as much as she would like to make some things undone that had went wrong she wasn't able to do it and she did have to let herself move on and just look forward to the future that lay ahead for her and her two wonderful children.

Before the silence got all too uncomfortable for the three of them, Leia finally said: "Soo….who helped you to stay alive all these years and where did him/she hid you the whole time?" Of course Leia knew that this whole thing clearly was the least favorite topic for her mother to talk about right at this moment but she wanted this question to be answered so much and she could also had the feeling that her brother was also seeking for this particular question to be answered. Thinking about this whole thing made her feel very uncomfortable again, but she tried her best to shake off that bad feeling for the sake of the twins and said after she had taken one deep breath: "Hiding me in the Outer Rim and putting me into a stasis pod was the big master plan of Master Ralkitta and Master Kenobi but let me tell you both this, I never was a big fan of leaving you alone in this very dangerous world even if Obi Wan and Master Ralkitta kept trying to reassure me that there wasn't an alternative to this plan no matter how hard this decision might be to make for me. " Of course Jedi Master Ralkitta watched this whole scene play out in front of him, through the force he could feel how hard it was to keep her façade of strength up right now.

Of course it also didn't go by Luke unnoticed that his mother was still feeling a certain grief when she was now thinking about the most hardest time in her life and as he reached out to her inner presence, he was very well aware of the fact that she had been through a lot in her life a long time before she had given birth to her children and being forced to give them away.

Back in the Capitol of the New Republic a very thoughtful Mon Mothma sat at the desk in her office, wishing that her good friend and former senate colleague would have been able to witness the birth of the New Republic: Bail Organa. Thinking about the lifes that had been lost during the fight against the Empire made her very sad again at this very moment. He surely had been such a great mentor for Padme's daughter Leia that had become a wonderful young woman over the years and a great asset in the first steps of creating a new stable democracy for Corucusant and the rest of the worlds that had belonged to the old Republic.

As they were continuing to move forward with assembling the new Senate Mon Mothma had vowed to herself that she would never ever again let corruption destroy the foundation of democracy. Her and Leia had agreed on one thing in one of their many meetings in Mon Mothma's office: One person should never ever have that much power to turn the democracy very quickly into a dictatorship, so that meant that they needed to put safe guards in place so that there couldn't be a second Palpatine. The first order of business from the Provisional Council had been: Voting for very strict Anti-Corruption laws to be put into the Constitution and putting two people into the leading positions of the new Government instead of just one Supreme Counselor.

She suddenly got interrupted in her train of thoughts as her personal intercom on the desk came to live and her secretary announced: "Sorry to disturb you Ma'am but Admiral Ackbar is here to see you in a very urgent matter."

"Okay send him in right away." Mon Mothma replied after she had shortly thought about what Ackbar had to speak to her about so urgently.

Admiral Ackbar then finally entered the Office and said without wasting any pleasantries: "I really hate to be bringing bad news but our recon troops had a run-in with imperial troops in the Zelos System and the data they were able to gather before they had to retreat back to the base highly suggests that there is an Imperial Base somewhere in the system.

I think that we should definitely be ready for an attack by the Imperial Troops very soon, an offensive move would probably be too risky at this point because we don't know yet what we are up against."

Mon Mothma had to digest this information for quite some time and this were really bad news for them: The Empire was getting organized again more and more after the big defeat at the Battle of Endor but who was pulling the strings now after the death of Emperor? Of course they really needed to hold their ground in the systems that they just had conquered, losing them back to Empire would surely be a huge defeat for the New Republic and it would probably also have an huge effect on the fighting spirit of the Rebel Alliance that had become the Defense Force for the New Republic and were willing to defend this new democracy till the bitter end.

"Okay then do anything possible to hold our ground in the systems near the Zelos System, divert troops there if necessary, try to continue gathering data on that possible Imperial Base in the Zelos System as good as possible and I want you to put a plan on my table how we're going to break down that Imperial Defenses there as soon as possible."

"That's understood Ma'am." Admiral Ackbar just replied shortly and then left the office of Mon Mothma.

Back at the Jedi Training Center Padme finally said looking at her son: "It's a shame that your father can't witness all that you have accomplished personally because deep down I know he would be so proud to see his son becoming a great Jedi Knight." As he heard that words from his mother, he couldn't but think again about the last moments he had spent with his father: Deep down they had been some good in him and he had sacrificed himself to safe his own flesh & blood from the Emperor.

_AN: Thanks to- Dragon Fan 47 for adding this story to her story alert subscription, Thanks to- Stepheniebates for adding this story to her story alert subscription, Thanks to- erikj226 for adding this story to his story alert subscription and his favorite stories list, Thanks to- .5851 for reviewing this story. Please read and review_


End file.
